Geography is an area that is widely used today in natural language. Data for borders/perimeters of continents and countries is available but not necessarily consistent as different countries disagree of territory. For provinces and cities the data is scarce or non-existent. Population and population density are generally available from cities to continents which provides a consistent measure across landmass.